I'll Be Your Tenant
by damnthatglee
Summary: After meeting the duo in a pawn shop, Blaine Anderson becomes tenant to Kurt and Rachel, who are renting an apartment together in New York. I suck at summaries. And titles. And writing. Just kidding kinda . AU. Klaine. Kurt/Rachel/Mercedes friendship.
1. Prologue

****Title: I'll Be Your Tenant

Summary: After meeting the duo in a pawn shop, Blaine Anderson becomes tenant to Kurt and Rachel, who are renting an apartment together in New York City. Klaine. Kurtchel and Kurtcedes Friendship. AU.

Disclaimer: Are you kidding me? My original characters aren't_**nearly**___this awesome.

Prologue:

Blaine Anderson came out to his parents when he was 14.

"Get out!" He stared at his father.

"W-what?"

"Get out! I won't have one of...them in my house!"

"Tom..." Blaine's mother whispered.

"Come on, Kathy! You don't want him to stay here in our house. He'd probably contaminate his brother. Make him gay too." The way he uttered that word like it was the most disgusting thing he'd ever heard of hurt.

"I'll give you ten minutes to pack some stuff and get the hell out." Mrs. Anderson made a noise of protest.

"What? You think that's unreasonable? I'm letting him take some of the things that we supplied for him, despite him being so ungrateful as to repay us by being like that.

"Dad-"

"Don't call me that. Go." Blaine turned and ran to his room, where he sunk down against his door, tears streaming freely now. Allowing himself a short time to let his breathing slow down, he stood up and grabbed his school backpack. Unzipping it, he dumped out the contents. Barely a second after his geometry book thudded to the floor, he was shoving clothes and miscellaneous other things into the bag. There was a tentative knock at the door and he froze.

"What?" Blaine was surprised at how even his voice sounded.

"Can I come in?" his mother's voice floated through the door. He stayed silent. She pushed open the door.

"Blaine..." she placed her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. At his continued silence, she spoke again.

"I-I'm can send you to boarding school. Your father won't know. I think I can pay for the rest of high school, if I put a little money aside regularly..." She gulped. Blaine stared up at her.

"...boarding school?"

"Dalton Academy...I've been looking at it for a while- since you were found in that closet," he winced, "It's got a zero tolerance harassment policy. No bullying."

"Mom...I- thank you." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," she glanced up, her eyes landing on the clock above his closet, "Finish packing and...walk to the park. Wait for me there" Blaine nodded swiftly, "I'll set you up somewhere to stay for the weekend and enroll you to start at Dalton on Monday." She took his hand and squeezed it before exiting the room.

He jammed a couple more things in his bag and stood in the doorway, hesitating, sweeping over his room one last time with sad eyes. The moment broke and he ran down the stairs and outside, the slam of the front door ringing in his ears.

A/N: Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, new chapter. :) LifelongObsessor is my new beta reader.I got a beta! That's exciting.**

**This is longer than the prologue (but still really short) so hopefully that's a good thing. Read and Review. :)**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. And still unable to create characters that live up to the standards of Kurt and Blaine...**

He sat in the pawn shop, clutching a battered guitar case, waiting for the man tending the shop to move on from a guy who was trying to sell a stack of old marvel comics. A bell rang, announcing the entrance of two college kids, deep in conversation.

"Can you believe that they're doing 'Seasons of Love' without us? I mean really, Kurt, we were the biggest Broadway junkies in that club," a short brunette complained to her taller, male friend.

He tilted his head, contemplatively. "Well, Rachel, would you honestly be back at McKinley, of all places, belting out a song from RENT, when you could be here, in New York City."

"Thanks for the reality check...I forget where I am sometimes. I still miss them though."

"I know; me too."

He lost track of the duo's conversation until the girl ran off to search through piles of old vintage records. Her friend(Kurt?) sat down next to him.

"Do you play?" the boy asked casually, gesturing at the guitar in Blaine's lap.

"Yeah...I do. You?"

"I know some basic chords. I mostly play piano and sing." He shrugged.

"I play a couple different things...piano and guitar mostly though," Blaine said before adding, "I sing too." He smiled.

"I'm Kurt."

"Blaine."

"Nice name. So, you're a musician?"

Blaine laughed. "I try. I play on the streets and occasionally, I'll play a gig in a cafe once in a while, but nothing big."

"So, are you selling your guitar?"

He grimaced, "Unfortunately, yes."

"Why? I mean- if you don't mind me asking...I'm kind of overstepping right now, aren't I?"

"Don't sweat it. I'm just low on cash at the moment and rent's due. I'll miss it."

"Are you a student?" Kurt asked, thinking.

"I wish. But there's no way I could pay. And I'm not good enough for a scholarship."

The dark haired girl approached Kurt holding a couple of old records. "What do you think?"

He glanced at her collection. "Rachel, you already have all of these on CD. And Funny Girl? You have that on cassette too. Not to mention, you've recorded yourself singing the entire sound track _and_ made a CD."

"Yes, but I _need_the records too!" she stressed as if it were completely obvious.

"Nice try, but no," he turned to Blaine, "She's insane, just a tip."

"Who's he?" Rachel asked, changing the subject.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." He put a hand forward to shake.

"Rachel Berry, future Broadway star. Pleased to meet you." She shook his hand.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her introduction. "Anyway, Blaine, I have a preposition for you. Rachel and I have an empty room in our apartment. We're looking for another person to go in on the rent with us. You said you were having trouble with money. You could stay with us, given that we don't decide you're a really sketchy creep or something. That way, you won't have to sell your guitar."

Blaine stared at him.

Rachel grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him over to a corner. "Are you crazy? We don't know him! He could be a murderer or something!"

"Cool it, Rachel. We'll interview him and reach a verdict, but I _really_ don't think he is. We were going to just put an add on craigslist; how is that any less dangerous. Relax."

"Fine," she huffed. Kurt dragged her back over to Blaine.

"So, what do you think, Blaine?" He looked expectantly at him.

"Th-that would be brilliant! Are you sure?"

"We'll have to ask you some questions, first, though," Rachel interjected quickly.

"Yea- yes, of course," he replied, still shell-shocked at this opportunity.

"Great. Do you want to go get some coffee and we can start?"

Blaine nodded.

Blaine politely declined a drink when Rachel and Kurt ordered their coffees. They sat down and Rachel sprung into the interrogation.

"Where did you go to high school?"

"Uh...Dalton Academy in Ohio, for most of it."

The pair exchanged surprised glances. "We're from Ohio too. We went to McKinley High," Kurt explained.

"Wow. What a coincidence."

"Moving on," Rachel continued, "When, why, and how did you move to New York?"

"The summer after I graduated. I wanted to get out of Ohio. And some friends of mine were going on a road trip around the U.S. to celebrate their new 'freedom', so I went with and just stayed in New York."

"What do your parents do?"

"...My mom doesn't work."

"And your dad?" Blaine was silent for a moment. Kurt bit his lip and realized something. "Oh god, is he dead? I'm so sorry; she didn't mean to-"

"N-no, just, I'm not very...close with my family. Especially my dad..."

"Why?"

"Rachel! Not our business!" Kurt hissed, "Sorry, Blaine."

"It's okay...he kicked me out a long time ago. It's not something I usually talk about. I haven't spoken to anyone in my family but my mom since. And I haven't talked to her in a while..."

"Oh. Wow...uh...I'm sorry," she said awkwardly and whispered to her friend, "He got kicked out! He must have done something! I told you!"

Kurt shook his head and looked to Blaine, hesitating. "I- do you think-you don't have to if you aren't comfortable, but why did he kick you out?"

Blaine swore inwardly. He didn't know how these people felt about gays. Going out on a limb, he said, "I'm gay...he wasn't too happy about it. If you're not okay with that either..."

"Oh my- that's terrible. I'm so sorry."

"Of course we're okay with that- we are _not_ homophobic. I have two dads and Kurt's gay." Rachel stated matter-of-factly.

Blaine relaxed."That's really...cool."

It broke Kurt's heart to see him so surprised at being accepted. "Your mom. Was she okay with you?"

He shrugged. "She wasn't exactly delighted, but she wasn't about to throw me out on the streets. She sent me to Dalton secretly. My father found out senior year and got angry. I got to school but I haven't spoken to her since."

"Oh wow. That's awful. My dad was so accepting of me..."

"He's a good dad," Blaine said, smiling at him.

"Yeah. He is."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. :)**

**Shout out to my first reviewer: MrsHummelXx, You're totally awesome and supermegafoxyawesomehot! Thanks for the lovely review!**


End file.
